Claire Riesen
Claire Riesen was the closest thing that Vega has to a queen. As the daughter of General Riesen, the man who led humans to victory against the angels during the Extermination War, she is a member of the highest class in Vega's stratified society. Claire is also strong-willed and much tougher than she seems. She is beloved by the people and always does her best to watch out for the city's lower classes despite her sheltered and privileged upbringing. Although she is in love with Alex Lannon, Claire is torn when her father insists that the only way to help the city of Vega move past the caste system she hates so much is to marry William Whele.But she hopes to be with her lover Alex Lannon one day. Thanks to the angels Uriel and Gabriel, Claire is forced to admit that she is pregnant. When Alex confronts her about their baby, Claire tells him it doesn't change anything, but with William's dark secret revealed and Alex no longer in Vega, how will Claire cope with raising the Chosen one's child alone? It is shown when season 2 starts that Claire is ruling in her father's position and orders an air strike, much to David Whele's dismay, on Gabriel's found-cave. Thirty percent of Gabriel's army is killed according to Gabriel's Angels. Also, Claire seems to be in cahoots with Arika now that Becca Thorn is long gone. It is still unknown why Arika is using Claire. Claire is later seen trying to ask Gates Foley, a security supervisor for Vega, for help finding V-1 rebels in Vega. She bonds and tries to survive with Gates after a higher angel tries to kill Claire. She shares a kiss with him, making him Claire's second love interest besides Alex Lannon. She then consummates her relationship with Gates while dealing with the burden of being Vega's leader. However, Claire is still oblivious to the fact that Arika is trying to betray her. When she does find out of Arika's betrayal, she has her imprisoned, along with her lover, Daria. Gates later helps Claire stop an attack on her city walls and she rejoices to see that Alex is still alive, but shocked when he kisses Noma Banks on the live camera. Alex briefly reunites with her and they both console each other in the fact that their unborn baby is gone. Later, Claire's new boyfriend, Gates Foley has a rough introduction with Alex. Alex and Gates end up trying to stop Vega's nuclear power plant from destroying the city. Claire heartbrokenly shares her last words with Gates as he sacrifices himself to save the city of Vega. After breaking down at her newest romance disappearing before her, she musters up her courage and tries to lead her city's military to stop an Eight-Ball attack shortly before Gabriel releases the Amphora onto Vega. Claire later hallucinates seeing her false family when Gabriel releases the Amphora onto Vega. It is revealed that her unborn, deceased child would have been a girl who looked more like Alex than her. She later helps Alex and Noma stop an Eight-Ball army against the city of Vega. However, she ends up being shot by the angel half of her Dyad father when he invaded Vega during the Eight-Ball invasion. Claire was willing to die though for the one she loves, Alex Lannon. She knows that she will see him again someday in another life and that Alex will continue to protect the world without her. Personality Claire initially in Season One was a humble teacher who cared for the citizens of Vega, even those lower than her. She was a devout follower of saviorism, along with her former partner and current spouse, William Whele. After the hell she went through with her former lover, Alex Lannon, she gains a tough attitude and loses the desire to teach and pray. She is currently the ruler of Vega, taking her father's place. She gained a no-nonsense attitude and strictly runs Vega in order to fulfill her wishes to change Vega's caste system. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters